Neon Genesis Evangelion: You Can (Not) Forget
by Wired Thanatos
Summary: Gendo Rokubungi ha pasado toda su vida encerrado en sí mismo, tratando de evitar el contacto con los demás. Sin embargo, un aciago día de primavera conoce a una persona que cambiará su vida -y la de muchos otros- para siempre.
1. Prólogo: El Rey de los Lilin

_Bueno, de nuevo me veo en la tesitura de introducir un nuevo FanFiction. Sé que tengo a bastantes esperando por Sons of Liberty, pero de momento voy a dejar la historia descansando. Quiero crear personajes complejos e interesantes, y para entrenar ¿qué mejor forma que escribir acerca de una de mis inspiraciones principales para SoL? En cuanto a personajes, por supuesto._

 _Y sin más dilación, os presento..._

* * *

 **NEON GENESIS**

 **EVANGELION**

 **You Can (Not) Forget**

 **Prólogo**

 _ **EL REY DE LOS LILIN**_

 _Un Dios._

 _Una creación humana._

 _Un Dios humano._

Solo él conocía con certeza todo el dolor que aquella maldita criatura había liberado sobre el mundo.

Y, aun así, se obligaba a sí mismo a permanecer impertérrito, a mantener su máscara de hierro sobre su rostro. No podía romperse. No podía mostrar debilidad.

No hasta que llegase el momento.

Pensaba tan a menudo en aquel momento…

Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Aquellos ojos rojos e inexpresivos, un fantasma de los de ella.

Cada vez que miraba a la bestia que se alzaba ante él. Aquel maldito ente que él mismo había creado y en el cual reposaban sus últimas esperanzas de volver a verla.

Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos.

A veces, al encontrarse a meros centímetros de la bestia, se veía tentado a alzar un brazo para tocarla.

Las palabras resonaban de nuevo en su cabeza, sus labios ansiosos de poder decirlas de una vez por todas y terminar con aquella locura de una vez por todas.

Pero había que hacer algo antes.

Para abrir paso a su última esperanza –y la del resto de la humanidad– primero tenía que hacer limpieza.

Y en aquel fatídico día, el Rey estaba preparado para comenzar su plan.

El Rey de los Lilin, con su corona de espinas, condenado a vigilar el mundo desde su trono, en una fortaleza construida sobre incontables muertes.

Hasta que llegase el momento.

—

 _Basta con un mal día para que el hombre más cuerdo del mundo enloquezca._

 _A esa distancia está el mundo de mí._

 ** _A un mal día._**

—Alan Moore, _La Broma Asesina_


	2. Capítulo 1: Falla, Hígado, Falla

**.**

 **Capítulo: 1**

 **FALLA, HÍGADO, FALLA**

* * *

—Me han hablado mucho de usted, profesor. Estaba esperando conocerle.

Su voz sonaba algo ronca, como si tuviera una flema atascada en la garganta, y el sonido de la lluvia cubría la mayoría de sus palabras. Su atuendo poco formal, –chaqueta marrón, jersey negro y pantalones vaqueros– no ayudaba en absoluto a dar una buena primera impresión.

Su brazo derecho, cuya mano estaba vendada, no pasaba por la manga de su chaqueta. No parecía importarle la lluvia en lo más mínimo.

—Te emborrachaste y te metiste en una pelea. Patético.

Las cortantes palabras del profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki, protegido del chaparrón bajo su paraguas unos metros más adelante, no borraron la pequeña sonrisa del rostro del joven. De hecho, soltó una silenciosa risita, como si estuviera acostumbrado a oír aquella clase de comentarios a diario.

De hecho, lo estaba.

—Eh, fueron ellos los que lo empezaron —respondió—. Me atacaron sin provocación. Ayer por la noche no estaba de humor para empezar una pelea.

Fuyutsuki arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Había oído rumores, pero nunca había estado con él a solas. Lo cierto era que había algo siniestro y extraño en aquel tipo, incluso con su despreocupada expresión. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Fuyutsuki fue su penetrante mirada, que parecía estar analizándolo con minuciosidad.

—Estoy acostumbrado, de todas formas —dijo el chico—. A que me traten así, quiero decir. A estas alturas, creo que me saldría más rentable venirme a vivir al lado de la comisaría…

—Lamento informarte de que eso no va a ser así, Rokubungi —le dijo el profesor—. Me han pedido que sea tu mentor académico, no tu psicólogo. Y mientras lo sea, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a pisar una celda. Vigila tus hábitos o vamos a tener algo más que palabras.

Gendo Rokubungi continuó sonriéndole al profesor. Después de mirarlo a los ojos durante unos segundos, dijo:

—Profesor Fuyutsuki, es usted la clase de persona que esperaba que fuese.

Con esto, cubrió la distancia que los separaba y le tendió su mano buena a Fuyutsuki. A pesar del maltrecho y lamentable estado del joven, Fuyutsuki no dudó en responder al apretón de manos.

—Al menos tienes modales —dijo. Al levantar la vista para mirar a su nuevo tutorado a los ojos, añadió—. Dios santo, estás horrible.

Lo estaba. Lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro era un moratón reciente en la morena piel de su mejilla derecha. Su negro y grasiento pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, su barbilla estaba cubierta por una poco atractiva barba de dos días y sus grandes ojos, fríos e inexpresivos, presentaban unas prominentes ojeras. Además, tenía un trozo de papel metido en una de las fosas nasales, presumiblemente para evitar el sangrado. Por si lo anterior fuera poco, apestaba a alcohol.

—Te recomendaría que te dieras una ducha antes de nuestro próximo encuentro —dijo Fuyutsuki, enfatizando el mal olor con un par de resoplos—. De hecho, yo que tú me ducharía nada más llegar a casa.

Gendo le sonrió de nuevo. El joven hombre, aunque educado, no abandonaba su actitud condescendiente y un tanto desafiante hacia el profesor.

—No hace falta que me lo diga, profesor —dijo—. Soy consciente de ello. No he tenido mucho tiempo para lavarme ayer por la noche, estando en la cárcel y todo eso.

Fuyutsuki le contestó solamente con una sonrisa a medias. El joven no le había dado buena impresión en absoluto, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a él si iba a ser su mentor.

Había tratado con chicos de su tipo antes. Inteligentes y capaces, pero o bien negados a la hora de componer una tesis, o bien totalmente reacios a aprovechar sus capacidades, prefiriendo. Rokubungi, pensó Fuyutsuki, tenía un poco de ambas. Lo cierto era que su comportamiento no se salía de los estándares del típico macarra de universidad.

Aquella era la primera vez que le veía, pero ya había oído hablar de él. Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo le contaban cómo el chico hacía el esfuerzo mínimo para aprobar, como si los estudios en aquel centro no fueran lo más importante para él.

—¿Le apetece tomar un café? —dijo de pronto Gendo, tomando a Fuyutsuki por sorpresa.

—Eh… yo solo he venido a pagar tu fianza, para serte sincero —contestó éste—. No tenía pensado quedarme por más tiempo hoy…

—Solo serán unos minutos —lo cortó el hombre más joven con un tono que, aunque tranquilo, le causó a Fuyutsuki la sensación de estar siendo amenazado.

Definitivamente, había algo en aquel tipo que le daba mala espina. No obstante, no tenía nada que hacer durante el resto de la tarde, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Está bien, por qué no —se resignó—. Al fin y al cabo, te hará falta un poco de cafeína para esa resaca. Ven, conozco un sitio en el que se puede estar tranquilo.

Era inquietante, pensó Fuyutsuki, que el chico ni siquiera hiciera amago de resguardarse bajo su paraguas. Parecía no querer acercársele demasiado.

—

Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana. El local era pequeño y familiar, dos cualidades que Fuyutsuki apreciaba enormemente. No le gustaban los bares llenos de gente bebiendo y emborrachándose a los que sus alumnos –Gendo incluido– solían ir.

Tampoco le gustaba tanto el alcohol como a ellos, aunque en ocasiones bebía por pura presión de los estudiantes con los que solía quedar. Incluso no estando acostumbrado a beber, hacía falta mucho alcohol para emborrachar realmente a Kozo Fuyutsuki.

Los dos hombres se habían sentado uno enfrente del otro y habían pedido un café, pero por lo demás ninguno de los dos abrió la boca desde que entraron. Fuyutsuki se encontraba notablemente incómodo ante la presencia del joven, que tan solo bebía en silencio y lo miraba de vez en cuando. Algo le decía que intentar iniciar una conversación con aquel tipo no daría demasiados frutos.

" _Bueno, esto ha sido una mala idea"_ pensó, comenzando a lamentar haber tomado aquella decisión. Mientras daba un sorbo a su café escuchó un sonido, como de algo arrastrándose, y bajó la mirada para comprobar su origen.

Sobre la mesa pudo ver una servilleta, la cual tenía dibujadas cuatro líneas paralelas de dos en dos que se cruzaban formando nueve cuadrados. Era un tablero improvisado de tres en raya.

—Empieza usted —dijo Gendo antes de que el profesor pudiera decir nada. El joven hombre volvía a mirarlo con aquella extraña sonrisa.

—Oh, hace mucho tiempo que no juego a esto —declinó amablemente Fuyutsuki, levantando la mano con la palma hacia delante—. No creo que te resulte divertida una partida conmigo.

Gendo no dijo nada. No continuó mirando al profesor, pero tampoco retiró la servilleta de encima de la mesa. Simplemente se quedó ahí sentado, bebiendo café y pasando una mirada por el local de vez en cuando. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante unos minutos.

Fuyutsuki dejó su taza sobre la mesa. No podía soportar aquel incómodo silencio ni un segundo más.

Con un gruñido, cogió la servilleta y dibujó una cruz en uno de los cuadrados.

—

Había pasado más de media hora cuando Fuyutsuki decidió que había terminado con aquel juego. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero el hombre sentado frente a él había frustrado, partida tras partida, la mayoría de sus intentos de ganar en un juego tan simple como era el tres en raya. Gendo era capaz de acorralarlo en una cantidad ridícula de turnos incluso aunque la partida terminara en tablas. La mesa estaba ahora repleta de servilletas inservibles, llenas de cuadrados.

Apenas hablaron mientras jugaban, pero eso no era necesario. Fuyutsuki no lo necesitaba para empezar a entender cómo funcionaba la mente de su tutorado: era un estratega.

—Eres bueno con esto, hay que admitirlo —dijo el profesor—. Has conseguido entretenerme durante mucho más de lo que tenía planeado. Desearía que fueras igual de bueno con los estudios.

Gendo no dijo nada. Tenía de nuevo aquella sonrisa socarrona recorriéndole el rostro.

—Se está haciendo tarde —continuó Fuyutsuki—. Tengo que ir a por unas cosas en mi oficina, así que debería irme ya, Rokubungi. ¿Nos vemos el jueves?

—Claro, profesor —contestó el hombre joven—. Estaré pendiente de su horario.

—Bien —dijo Fuyutsuki con sequedad—. Te esperaré en mi oficina. Buenas tardes.

Fuyutsuki pagó la cuenta, se despidió y abandonó el local, dejando a su nuevo tutorado sentado en la mesa.

Una vez fuera del local, el profesor soltó un profundo suspiro mientras miraba el cielo sobre su cabeza. La lluvia que caía del cielo, ya casi totalmente oscuro, no lo molestaba lo suficiente como para abrir el paraguas durante el corto camino hacia su coche.

No obstante, el profesor estaba incómodo. El encuentro le había dejado mal sabor de boca. El chico era extraño. _Muy_ extraño. Y, aunque podría fácilmente encasquetárselo a otro profesor gracias a su influencia, su orgullo le obligaba a no hacerlo.

Siempre que había tomado a alguien bajo su tutela, había conseguido no solo que se graduara, sino que lo hicieran además con buena nota y terminaran con trabajos bien pagados en lugares prestigiosos. Gruñó mientras abría la puerta de su coche.

" _No voy a dejar que un alumno me venza solo por ser un rarito. No va a ser la excepción"_.

El camino de vuelta al campus fue tranquilo y sin eventualidades, pues la carretera estaba casi vacía a aquellas horas. Fuyutsuki decidió dejar de comerse la cabeza con el tema de Rokubungi y comenzó a llenar su mente con asuntos más profesionales.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba ante el enorme árbol que formaba parte del emblema de la universidad de Kyoto. Pasó por la fachada, totalmente abandonada a aquellas horas, y entró en el edificio principal. El único sonido que oyó era el de sus propios zapatos chocando con el suelo al caminar.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Sensei? —dijo una dulce voz familiar.

Para sorpresa de Fuyutsuki, allí, entre las diversas pilas de papeles y carpetas que se acumulaban en su despacho, se encontró con la que él consideraba su mejor ayudante de investigación.

—Yui —dijo. Era una de las pocas personas en aquella universidad a las que Fuyutsuki se refería por nombre propio, y a veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello—. Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí a estas horas.

La chica, sentada en una silla giratoria, dio una vuelta completa para mirarlo y se quitó las gafas con salero.

—Nunca es tarde para la ciencia ¿no cree? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Había un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que Fuyutsuki apreciaba mucho. Sus ojos verdes siempre transmitían aquel balance perfecto entre calma y animosidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo él—. De todas formas, yo venía a recoger unas cosas para llevármelas a casa.

—Sabía que aparecería por aquí —respondió ella.

—Oh —el profesor arqueó las cejas— ¿Y eso?

En lugar de responder, Yui rebuscó entre los papeles de la mesa y cogió un libro, pasándoselo a Fuyutsuki.

—No terminó de leerse Moby Dick —le contestó—. Supuse que querría venir a por él, ya que estaba tan enfrascado con él.

—Ah, muy observadora —dijo Fuyutsuki al coger el libro—. Sí, pensaba llevármelo a casa para leerlo en cama. Es una historia apasionante, la verdad.

—Si usted lo dice —Yui se encogió de hombros—. Yo estaba esperando por usted para entregarle una parte de mi investigación. Quiero saber si le podría dar el visto bueno antes de continuar.

La chica señaló una carpeta que yacía sobre el escritorio del profesor, en el otro lado de la oficina. Fuyutsuki se dirigió hacia allí y la cogió con delicadeza.

—Tienes suerte de ser tan suspicaz —dijo él—. Si no hubiera aparecido, tendrías que esperar hasta mañana para dármelo y te habrías retrasado más…

—Oh, en absoluto —contestó Yui, sonriendo pícaramente—. Si usted no hubiera venido por aquí, probablemente se lo habría dejado a… no sé… el profesor Ichigawa, por ejemplo.

Al oír aquel nombre, Fuyutsuki gruñó, agarrando la carpeta con fuerza y casi arrancándola de la mesa. Era consciente de que su ayudante solo le estaba tomando el pelo, pero había ciertos nombres que no podía escuchar sin ponerse nervioso.

—Ichigawa… —musitó— En fin. Ahora le llaman "profesor" a cualquiera.

Yui no pudo aguantar una carcajada. Fuyutsuki se giró para mirarla, enternecido por la confianza que la chica tenía con él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero desde hacía un tiempo estaba comenzando a cogerle _demasiado_ cariño a su ayudante. Jugueteó con los dedos, tamborileando sobre su escritorio personal.

—¿Sabes dónde he estado? —preguntó, tratando de iniciar una conversación que lo distrajera de sus pensamientos.

Yui negó con la cabeza, todavía recuperándose del ataque de risa que la reacción del profesor le había causado y recomponiendo su compostura habitual.

—He ido a sacar a mi nuevo… asesorado de la cárcel —aclaró Fuyutsuki con un ligero suspiro.

Yui abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendida.

—¿De la cárcel? —preguntó con curiosidad— Vaya, ¿Es un chico malo?

—Algo así —contestó su profesor—. Tiene bastante mala fama por aquí, así que puede que su nombre te suene de algo. Rokubungi, se llama.

—Ah, Gendo Rokubungi… —musitó Yui, llevándose un dedo a la boca.

El ceño de Fuyutsuki se frunció al escuchar aquello.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó. Le resultaba bastante extraño que Yui, una chica de familia rica y alta educación, se llevara con una persona como aquella. Por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz de siquiera imaginárselos juntos en la misma habitación.

—Algo así —respondió ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Nos encontramos un par de veces en la biblioteca y hablamos solo una vez de pura casualidad.

—Ya veo —contestó el profesor—. ¿Y qué te parece? Porque a mí me tiene bastante mala pinta…

—Oh, no debería juzgarlo por su aspecto. A mí también me parecía bastante desagradable, pero aquel día en la cafetería… —hizo una pausa, recordando el momento— se ofreció a cambiar su menú por el mío porque no me gustaba el que me habían dado. Entonces le dije que se sentara conmigo, empezamos a hablar y…

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Me di cuenta de que no era mala persona. Un poco descuidado y difícil de tratar, pero nada más. A los diez minutos, conseguí que sonriera. Una sonrisa de verdad, quiero decir, no esas que pone cuando quiere hacerse el chulito.

—Vaya, eso es más de lo que conseguí yo —respondió Fuyutsuki—. No quitó esa sonrisita de sus labios desde que lo vi por primera vez.

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina durante unos instantes. Fuyutsuki carraspeó.

—Es… algo mono ¿no cree? —preguntó entonces Yui.

Su profesor, desde luego, no se esperaba aquella reacción. Soltó un gruñido de desaprobación.

—No me lo parece —soltó—. Tiene pinta de ser un tipo bastante indeseable, si te digo la verdad. Ten cuidado con él.

Yui se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Por favor, profesor —respondió—. No soy una niña, sé cuidarme yo solita. No habría llegado donde estoy ahora si no supiera proteger mis secretos de los otros alumnos.

SEELE. Por desgracia, Fuyutsuki no era ni por asomo el único en la facultad que sabía que Yui Ikari era hija de uno de los peces gordos de la misteriosa organización del gobierno, pero al menos él era discreto acerca del tema. Aquella sociedad era la causa de que Yui no tuviera muchos amigos y de que varios chicos hubieran intentado entrar en una relación con ella solo para acercarse a la prestigiosa familia Ikari. Fuyutsuki había escuchado los relatos de como ella les había dado esquinazo uno tras otro.

Fuyutsuki, no obstante, era el único que tenía un mínimo conocimiento de lo que hacía la organización, aunque no sabía con qué fin. Trabajos de bioingeniería, robótica y ciencias metafísicas, campo que él estudiaba. Yui era especialmente buena en aquel campo, y normalmente le entregaba trabajos sobresalientes acerca de las aplicaciones de los campos AT y lo que en aquella disciplina, conocida por los más escépticos como una pseudo-ciencia, se denominaba "alma".

Algo le decía a Fuyutsuki que, al menos en parte, la brillante formación y capacidad en el campo de la metafísica que tenía Yui provenía de SEELE.

—Tienes razón, Yui —contestó el profesor, sonriéndole despreocupadamente a su ayudante—. Normalmente no me preocupo por estas cosas, pero… no sé. El chico me da mala espina.

—Dele una oportunidad —pidió ella—. Intente que se sienta cómodo con usted. Es la mejor forma de ganarse la confianza de alguien tan cerrado como él.

Fuyutsuki asintió y miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Debería irme ya. Es de noche y no quiero llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

—De acuerdo —contestó su ayudante—. Nos vemos mañana, profesor.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro, se arremangó y volvió a girar su silla para continuar trabajando. Él, tras recoger sus cosas, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a abandonar la oficina, se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones.

—Ah, y Yui—dijo, levantando el dedo índice—. Te pediría que no fueras hablando por ahí sobre el tema de Rokubungi. No quiero que me asocien con él mientras no tengamos una relación profesor-alumno un poco más desarrollada. Ya sabes que él… no tiene muy buena fama que digamos.

—No se preocupe —dijo ella, girándose y guiñándole el ojo—. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirándose el uno al otro a una discreta distancia. Fuyutsuki carraspeó de nuevo.

—Me voy a casa, Yui —dijo simplemente—. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ella se despidió haciendo una sutil reverencia, adornada con su elegancia natural, pero no dijo nada. Fuyutsuki supuso que haría caso omiso de su advertencia y se quedaría a trabajar hasta tarde, como de costumbre.

Cuando supo que ya no podía oírlo, Fuyutsuki dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—

Cuando llegó a casa, Fuyutsuki se preparó algo rápido de cena, como siempre que llegaba tarde, y se sentó en su sillón para pensar en lo que había pasado aquel día.

Rokubungi era un estratega nato. Parecía querer desafiarlo con cada palabra, con cada expresión. Era como si el joven se tomara sus conversaciones como un reto, como si estuviera intentando ser más listo que él, instándolo al mismo tiempo a buscar una respuesta.

Y, sin embargo, era una caja herméticamente cerrada. Su expresión apenas se alejaba de un ceño fruncido o una sonrisa socarrona y su lenguaje corporal era casi inexistente, haciendo muy difícil saber qué era lo que el chico estaba pensando.

" _Bien"_ pensó Fuyutsuki. _"A mí también me gustan los desafíos, Rokubungi."_

Para entretenerse, rebuscó entre la pila de libros sacados de la oficina, cogió las hojas grapadas del archivo que Yui le había dado y leyó el título impreso en la primera de ellas.

El trabajo trataba sobre los campos AT, la fuerza que, según la metafísica, existía dentro de todos los cuerpos vivos y los mantenía en su forma física.

" _Oh, la ironía"_ pensó Fuyutsuki, que no pudo evitar comparar las propiedades defensivas de un campo AT con el comportamiento recluido y defensivo de Gendo. Se puso a leer el trabajo al instante, perdiéndose entre las interesantes ideas de su alumna favorita.

—

 _Break, heart, break_

 _Fail, liver, fail_

 _But if you can hear me complainin'_

 _I'm neither dead or in jail_

—Mishka Shubaly, _Death in Greenpoint_


	3. Capítulo 2: El Hombre de las Sombras

**.**

 **Capítulo: 2**

 **EL HOMBRE DE LAS SOMBRAS**

* * *

El suspiro que soltó Gendo al final de la sesión con Fuyutsuki fue de las pocas muestras de tener sentimientos que mostró el chico en toda la mañana. El profesor se había dedicado a repasar el plan de estudios de cabo a rabo mientras Gendo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tomando apuntes para lo que sería su tesis de fin de grado.

Fuyutsuki, por su lado, comenzaba a entenderse mejor con su tutorado. El chico, que había seguido el consejo de su tutor y se había dado una buena ducha, era inteligente y tenía potencial, pero era demasiado vago y se dejaba llevar por otras cosas de vez en cuando. El profesor no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que, al menos, había conseguido saber algo nuevo sobre él.

Sus planes, sin embargo, tenían que ver más con su actitud y su forma de llevar la vida en la universidad que con sus estudios. Si lo que Yui decía era cierto, el chico solo necesitaba cambiar su estilo de vida.

Orgulloso, terminó de borrar el encerado y se frotó las manos.

—Bueno, supongo que nos vemos el lunes —dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Me gustaría que comenzaras a pensar un tema para tu tesis un día de estos, pero si no se te ha ocurrido para lunes no pasa nada, ya lo hablaremos. Si tienes alguna duda antes de ese día, pásate por aquí o…

" _¿… o habla con Yui?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿De verdad quería que aquellos dos se relacionaran más de la cuenta?

Fuera por celos o simple paternalismo hacia Yui, no pensaba que el mero hecho de que aquellos dos hablaran fuera una buena idea. No quería que su alumna favorita se juntara con aquel tipo, con el que él mismo todavía se estaba esforzando en confiar. Fuyutsuki se odiaba a sí mismo cuando pensaba de aquella manera sobre Yui, pero no podía evitar terminar cediendo a las exigencias de su mente.

—O, ya sabes, pregúntale a alguno de mis compañeros —terminó—. Sabrán decirte dónde localizarme. Sabes quiénes son ¿verdad?

Gendo asintió y le dio un firme apretón de manos.

—Ha estado bien —dijo simplemente—. No me ha decepcionado. Nos vemos, profesor.

Fuyutsuki mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que su alumno abandonó la habitación. Entonces, se desvaneció completamente mientras se volvía a sentar en su escritorio.

No estaba orgulloso de sus sentimientos por Yui, tenía que reconocerlo. Siempre había criticado a otros profesores por mantener relaciones con sus alumnas, y aunque él mismo no estaba en una relación… le dolía pensar en ella de aquella forma.

Sin embargo, había algo en esa chica que lo atraía muchísimo. Su curiosidad, su ideología, su forma de comportarse con la gente… no podía evitar sentirse como su protector, por muy sexista que aquello sonara.

Se quedó ponderando acerca de sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba como Gendo se alejaba por el pasillo con su habitual andar calmado.

—

Yui ahogó un grito cuando, al cruzar la esquina, se encontró cara a cara con aquel chico. Aunque ella retrocedió y se llevó la mano a la boca, él ni siquiera reaccionó. Se quedó mirándola con una expresión neutra y sin decir una sola palabra.

Yui Ikari, la ayudante de investigación de Fuyutsuki. Las pocas veces que Gendo se había encontrado con ella apenas habían intercambiado palabras, y sin embargo sabía mucho más sobre la chica de lo que ella podría llegar a sospechar. La había investigado lo suficiente después de enterarse de qué clase de contactos tenía en el mundo de la ciencia, y creía que estaba listo para empezar a intentar acercársele.

—P-perdona —dijo ella, recuperando la compostura rápidamente—. Menudo susto me has dado… Rokubungi ¿verdad?

Gendo asintió.

—Vengo de la oficina de tu sensei ahora mismo, precisamente —dijo.

—Oh —el rostro de la chica se iluminó un poco—. Así que ya habéis tenido vuestra primera sesión. Me alegro mucho.

La máscara de Gendo flaqueó por unos instantes. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que probablemente el profesor ya lo había hablado con ella.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? —preguntó de todas formas.

—Bueno… —Yui comenzó a juguetear con el pelo—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que hablamos en la cafetería, hará una semana? ¿Cuándo me senté contigo?

—Sí —respondió Gendo, recordando el momento con un atisbo de sonrisa—. Me hablaste mucho de él.

—Parecías bastante necesitado de un asesor académico, así que decidí pedirle a un profesor que te recomendara a Fuyutsuki.

Gendo alzó las cejas ligeramente. ¿La hija de un pez gordo de SEELE le había echado un cable? Le resultaba difícil de creer que así fuera, y más si no pensaba pedirle algo a cambio.

—Je, supongo que tiene sentido —el joven convirtió rápidamente su expresión de asombro en una sonrisa macarra que se amoldaba mucho mejor a su cara—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Yui lo miró extrañada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Bueno, supongo que no habrás hecho todo eso por puro altruismo —respondió él—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Yui se le acercó un poco, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Gendo, no hace falta —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. No quiero que me devuelvas el favor.

La sonrisa de Gendo desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

—No me tomes por tonto, por favor —dijo—. Si quieres algo, pídemelo ahora. Prefiero que vayas directa al grano.

Yui se acercó a él y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Él hizo amago de apartarse para evitar el contacto físico, pero algo en la mirada de la chica le impidió paralizó por completo, bloqueando lo que normalmente sería una respuesta natural ante cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Aquellos profundos y bellos ojos verdes parecían tener un efecto hipnótico en él, y no podía separar la mirada de ellos.

—Gendo —dijo entonces Yui, lenta y relajadamente—. En serio. Te he ayudado porque siempre te veía por ahí metiéndote en problemas, peleas y todo eso… no sé, me gusta ayudar a la gente cuando está en mi mano. No tengo la menor intención de pedirte nada a cambio. De veras.

Gendo la miró extrañado, sin saber qué decir. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir favores, y el repentino arranque de solidaridad de una chica a la que apenas conocía le parecía sospechoso. Sin embargo, aquello le abría una posibilidad de oro, y su cabeza solo podía procesar ahora una palabra:

SEELE.

La chica era la manera perfecta de tener una probabilidad de trabajar para ellos, una que Gendo ya tenía pensado tomar desde antes incluso de conocerla. Se le daba bien manipular a la gente y confiaba en que en esta ocasión no sería diferente, pero si ella se le acercaba desde el principio todo sería mucho más fácil.

Después de todo, era _ella_ la que se había interesado en él. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de necio orgullo subírsele a la cabeza.

Entonces, dejó que sus labios se relajaran en una sonrisa. Ella probablemente pensaba que sonreía por lo que había dicho, pero en realidad lo hacía por lo que estaba maquinando en su cabeza.

Yui le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —preguntó Gendo— Al menos me gustaría invitarte a un café en agradecimiento.

Después de asimilar la pregunta, Yui se dio cuenta de que había mantenido su mano en el hombro del joven demasiado tiempo y la retiró con brusquedad.

—Oh —dijo—, pues la verdad es que no. Si esperas aquí un momentito, podemos bajar juntos a la cafetería.

Gendo asintió. No dijo nada más, dando a entender que se quedaría allí esperando el tiempo que hiciera falta. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, presumiblemente hacia la oficina de Fuyutsuki, mientras él simplemente la miraba alejarse.

Cuando inhaló aire, Gendo no pudo evitar sentir el perfume de la chica entrando en sus pulmones.

—

La cafetería estaba bastante vacía. Más de lo que a Gendo le hubiera gustado, al menos. Prefería que hubiera gente que cubriera sus conversaciones con murmullos y gritos. No le gustaba el silencio. Le hacía sentirse expuesto, y _odiaba_ estar expuesto.

Además, la presencia de Yui lo hacía sentir extraño. No sabía qué era, pero la chica hacía que el ambiente fuera más cómodo, más hogareño. En el fondo, disfrutaba de su compañía.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó ella, café en mano, mirando el moratón que todavía se marcaba en la cara del joven—. Cuando te hiciste eso, quiero decir.

—Una pelea de bar —dijo Gendo simplemente—. No fue nada.

Yui asintió, su expresión torciéndose en una sonrisa sarcástica. Con agilidad felina, levantó su mano derecha y hundió su dedo índice en la de Gendo, que estaba vendada hasta la altura del dedo gordo. El chico soltó un quejido y se agarró la mano con rapidez.

—"No es nada", ¿eh? —preguntó ella con una pícara sonrisa.

Gendo tan solo respondió con una mirada asesina.

—No hace falta que te hagas el duro conmigo —continuó Yui—. ¿Qué pasó en aquella pelea?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Gendo dejara de acariciarse la mano y se dignara a responder.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Gendo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, me has invitado a tomar un café —contestó ella—. No sé si serás muy versado en este tipo de temas, pero normalmente dos personas que están tomando algo juntas hablan de cosas.

Gendo se encogió de hombros, su expresión facial pareciendo decir "tiene sentido".

—Pues lo cierto es que ni yo sé muy bien lo que pasó —dijo—. Estaba emborrachándome tranquilamente como de costumbre, sin molestar a nadie, cuando este grupo de tipos entró y me empezó a pegar una paliza. Lo único que pude hacer fue cubrirme la cara para que no me golpearan.

Yui pasó entonces la mirada por la mano vendada del chico, la que había tocado hacía unos instantes.

—Qué raro —comentó, mirando los vendajes mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por ellos—. No es muy normal que unos tipos entren para pegarte sin provocación ¿no?

Gendo la miró de reojo mientras sorbía de su taza de café.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad —soltó al dejar la taza sobre la mesa—. Si no quieres creerme es cosa tuya.

Esta vez fue Yui la que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gendo, por favor —le reprochó—. ¿Tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva? Estoy intentando mantener una conversación contigo.

—Estoy acostumbrado a estar a la defensiva —respondió él—. Tengo experiencia suficiente como para saber que eso me funciona. Lamento que eso te moleste.

Yui suspiró. Dio un sorbo a su propio café antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo que quería decir —continuó— es que es muy extraño que esas personas entraran _específicamente_ para ir a por ti. ¿Conoces a alguien que quisiera hacer eso?

Gendo no pudo contener una risa sarcástica.

—La pregunta sería más bien si conozco a alguien que _no_ quisiera hacer eso —contestó—. Si te dijera cuántas personas se niegan a aceptar mi forma de vida solo en este campus, probablemente no te lo creerías.

—Guau —dijo Yui con énfasis—. Sabía que no caías bien, pero no tenía ni idea de que llegabas a ese nivel. ¿No viste las caras de esos hombres?

—¿Alguna vez te has emborrachado? —inquirió Gendo en respuesta— Intenta recordar las caras de las personas de tu alrededor al despertarte por la mañana.

—La verdad es que me he emborrachado pocas veces —contestó Yui—. La última que recuerdo fue después de mi graduación en el instituto. Pero tienes razón, es difícil acordarse de esas cosas cuando uno está borracho.

Gendo se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como diciendo "te lo dije".

—¿Cómo acabaste en comisaría? —preguntó Yui entonces— Según tu versión, tú no les hiciste nada.

—No tengo ni idea —contestó Gendo con una sonrisa—. Estoy tan acostumbrado a acabar en una celda después de una noche de borrachera que no me resultó extraño en absoluto. No es la primera vez que no recuerdo haber golpeado a alguien. Como has dicho, es _mi_ versión. La versión de un alumno de universidad borracho.

—Ahá… —dijo Yui con una mueca—. Bueno, espero que ahora que sensei te está ayudando con las clases, tengas un poco más de cuidado con esas cosas.

Gendo le echó una mirada incrédula, casi sarcástica.

—Por favor —insistió ella—. El profesor Fuyutsuki es una muy buena persona, y si ha decidido seguir adelante contigo es porque confía en ti. Y si él lo hace, yo también.

Aquella última frase tomó a Gendo desprevenido. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le decía que confiaba en él.

—Apenas me conoces —respondió con frialdad, tratando de mantener sus aires de interesante—. No deberías depositar tu confianza en alguien a quien acabas de conocer. No puede traerte nada bueno.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa contemplativa mientras él tomaba otro trago de café.

—Normalmente no lo hago —dijo ella—. Teniendo en cuenta mi posición, no es lo más prudente… pero tú eres distinto, Gendo Rokubungi. Eres una persona mucho más llamativa e interesante que la mayoría de las que estudian aquí.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —preguntó Gendo arqueando una ceja. No sabía si le gustaba a dónde lo estaba llevando aquella conversación.

—Porque creo que hay un ser humano debajo de esa capa de chulería que llevas puesta —respondió Yui con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Puede que consigas engañar a los demás, pero yo no soy tan tonta.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron inmediatamente el campo AT de Gendo. Su máscara se tambaleó.

Había estado con alguna que otra chica –normalmente para conseguir algo de ella–, pero ninguna le había dicho nada parecido a aquello. Durante un momento, flaqueó. Se quedó mirando a los profundos ojos verdes de Yui, incapaz de responder adecuadamente a esa frase.

Aquella chica lo estaba tomando por sorpresa continuamente. Casi parecía que le importaba su vida.

" _Como si eso fuera posible, Gendo"_ pensó. Era consciente de cómo funcionaban las mentes de las otras personas.

Carraspeó y se aseguró de que su máscara de hierro seguía en su sitio.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso? —puso especial énfasis en la palabra "piensas". Quería mantener las distancias con ella.

Yui arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Removió su café.

—Cuando se está en mi posición, tienes que aprender a leer a las personas —respondió.

—¿Tu posición? —preguntó Gendo fingiendo desinterés.

—Oh, venga ya —respondió Yui apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. No intentarás decirme que no sabes quién soy. Especialmente tú, Gendo Rokubungi.

Gendo notó el calor acumularse en sus mejillas cuando la chica lo pilló en su

" _Mierda"_ pensó.

Claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía todo. Sabía quién era, quién era su padre, dónde vivía y cuál era su horario de clases. Obviamente Yui no era consciente de todos los datos que tenía sobre ella–o eso esperaba Gendo–, pero el simple recuerdo de Seele le hizo recordar aquella noche que había pasado en vela, sentado frente al ordenador, colándose en los archivos de personal de SEELE para recopilar información sobre ella.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir. Estaba empezando a sonar como un imbécil. Podría haber intentado mentir, pero sabía que Yui no era estúpida.

—Eh, no te preocupes por eso, no me lo tomo a mal —contestó ella con una sonrisa triste—. A estas alturas, me parece natural que la mitad de la facultad sepa quién soy. La gente es muy cotilla y los rumores se extienden rápido. No es culpa tuya.

" _Si tan solo llegara a entender todo lo que sé sobre ella…"_ pensó Gendo, todavía ruborizado.

—Bueno —dijo ella, echando un vistazo al reloj de la cafetería—, se me está haciendo un poco tarde. Debería ir subiendo a mi clase.

Tras terminarse su café de un sorbo, la chica hizo amago de poner su mano sobre la de Gendo para despedirse. Esta vez, sin embargo, él se retiró lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el contacto físico. Yui hizo lo propio con una mueca de incomodidad. Gendo pudo notar que también se había ruborizado un poco.

—Perdona —dijo ella, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Supongo que todavía te duele.

Gendo decidió dejarle pensar que era aquello, y no la vergüenza que sentía de haber sido expuesto con tanta facilidad por aquella chica. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya nos veremos, Gendo —añadió Yui entonces—. Cuídate y no te metas en peleas ¿vale?

El hecho de que le hablara como a un niño no ayudaba a eliminar el color rojo de las mejillas de Gendo. Estaba seguro de que ella lo había notado, pero probablemente no había dicho nada para no hundirle todavía más.

Sin embargo, algo comenzó a moverse dentro de él. A medida que Yui se levantaba, comenzó a sentir una sensación de vacío e impotencia. El calor que su presencia irradiaba sobre él comenzaba a desvanecerse, devolviéndolo a su frío y calculador mundo habitual.

No quería que se fuera.

No quería quedarse solo.

Justo cuando Yui estaba caminando hacia la puerta, Gendo sintió un repentino impulso. Se levantó de su silla a la velocidad del rayo.

—¡Yui! —exclamó, rompiendo su monótono tono de voz habitual.

La joven se giró y lo miró con sus brillantes ojos inquisitivos. Gendo se sintió pequeño, diminuto, ante su mirada. Tragó saliva.

" _Mierda"_ pensó otra vez.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ahora estaba de pie, con un brazo medio extendido hacia Yui mientras ella lo miraba con extrañeza, obviamente esperando a que le dijera algo. Tenía que improvisar.

—¿Quieres… esto… quedar? —logró articular mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

Ella cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quedar? —inquirió con una media sonrisa— Vas a tener que ser un poquito más específico, Gendo.

—Me refiero a… quedar… tú y yo, por ahí —balbuceó Gendo—. Fuera del campus, quiero decir. Para tomar algo o lo que sea.

Ella rió. Volvió a acercarse a la mesa y, tras sacar un bolígrafo de su maletín, apuntó su número de teléfono en una servilleta.

—Llámame —le dijo a Gendo, que cogió la servilleta al momento—. Mejor que sea un fin de semana, si es posible. Tengo bastante trabajo últimamente.

Despidiéndose con la mano y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, la chica se giró y abandonó la cafetería, dejando a Gendo de pie como un imbécil, mirando embobado la servilleta sin llegar a leer realmente los números. Su mente estaba en otra parte en aquel momento.

" _¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_ se preguntó, todavía en un estado de trance.

De alguna forma, Yui Ikari había conseguido romper completamente su barrera natural. Y no solo eso, sino que además había conseguido humillarlo completamente en su primera conversación.

Pero ¿había sido realmente culpa de la chica? ¿O era Gendo el que estaba fallando? ¿Tal vez una combinación de las dos? Desde luego, no le había pasado con ninguna otra mujer antes… Con todas las anteriores había sido capaz de mantener una compostura impecable incluso en el momento de pedir una segunda cita –en el remoto caso de que ello fuera necesario para sus planes–. Pero, por algún motivo, Yui parecía mantenerlo a raya y conseguir anular por completo sus habilidades de seducción habituales.

Al darse cuenta de que las pocas personas que había en la cafetería estaban empezando a mirarlo raro, se guardó la servilleta con el número en el bolsillo y se volvió a sentar en la mesa, dispuesto a terminarse su café antes de que se enfriara.

Mientras se terminaba su bebida, no pudo sino comenzar a asimilar la terrible verdad.

Se tocó la cara con una mano, como si estuviera sintiendo físicamente la grieta que acababa de formarse en su máscara. ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquella chica que tanto lo anonadaba?

—

 _The man of shadows thinks in clay_

 _Dreamed trapped thoughts of suffocation day_

 _He's seen in iron environments_

 _With plastic sweat out of chiselled slits for eyes_

—Bauhaus, _Mask_


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Lo Sientes?

**.**

 **Capítulo: 3**

 **¿LO SIENTES?**

* * *

Fuyutsuki carraspeó. Teniendo en cuenta su carácter, prefería no tocar al chico que dormía en frente de él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Los alumnos les dedicaban una expresión divertida al pasar por al lado de la mesa de la cafetería.

" _Hasta aquí mi tapadera"_ pensó el profesor con un profundo suspiro.

—Rokubungi —dijo simplemente con tono autoritario, deseando que aquello fuera suficiente para despertarlo.

No lo fue en absoluto. Gendo continuaba roncando ahí sentado, cabeza hacia atrás y brazos cruzados, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Cosa que, de hecho, casi había ocurrido, ya que el joven se había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando acerca de su pequeño problema con Yui.

Con un gruñido, Fuyutsuki se inclinó hacia su alumno y le pegó una ligera palmada en la mejilla izquierda, pues la derecha todavía tenía un moratón y prefería no hacerle más daño del necesario.

—¡Rokubungi! —repitió, esta vez más alto.

Gendo masculló algo, sorbió y siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

" _Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo"_ pensó Fuyutsuki, llevándose una mano a la frente para masajeársela.

Golpeó de nuevo a su tutorado, esta vez más fuerte.

Gendo abrió un ojo y se encontró cara a cara con su profesor.

Casi se cae de la silla de pura sorpresa.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrándose a la mesa para evitar que su silla cayese hacia atrás— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—La pregunta correcta es ¿qué haces _tú_ durmiendo en la cafetería? —preguntó Fuyutsuki de vuelta—. Yo solo venía a tomar un café, pero era inevitable que te viera. No muchos alumnos vienen con chaqueta de cuero negra a la facultad ¿sabes?

Gendo contestó con un gruñido. Cruzó los brazos de nuevo, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de su tutor.

—¿Has dormido mal? —pregunto éste, su voz denotando sospecha— Por favor, no me digas que has vuelto a meterte en problemas…

—No, señor, no es nada de eso —contestó Gendo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para quitarse las legañas—. Es solo que he tenido problemas para dormir esta noche, lo prometo.

Fuyutsuki inspiró profundamente. Se quedó mirando a la nada por un momento mientras saboreaba los olores.

—Tienes razón —concluyó—. No apestas a alcohol. Y no parece que tengas peor aspecto que la última vez. Aunque, si quieres mi opinión, aquello ya era bastante difícil de por sí.

Gendo volvió a su sonrisa condescendiente tan pronto como oyó estás palabras.

—No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo —dijo—. No mientras usted sea mi tutor.

—Bueno, confío en que eso sea cierto —respondió Fuyutsuki con una sonrisa orgullosa—. El lunes tenemos nuestra próxima sesión, no te olvides. Ten un buen fin de semana ¿vale? Relájate y piensa en lo que hemos estado hablando. Necesitamos sacar adelante esa tesis tuya.

Gendo asintió. Se frotó los ojos para aclarar su visión y soltó un largo bostezo sin taparse la boca mientras Fuyutsuki se iba hacia la barra de la cafetería. Sin embargo, al ver a su profesor allí, se le ocurrió algo.

Se levantó en silencio y caminó hacia la barra también. Se apoyó en ella justo al lado de Fuyutsuki, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Oiga, profesor —dijo con fingida naturalidad—. ¿Usted conoce a Yui Ikari?

Fuyutsuki sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Tardó un momento en procesar la pregunta y responder.

—Oh, claro que la conozco —dijo—. Es una de mis estudiantes de investigación. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gendo asintió, fingiendo lo mejor que pudo una expresión de reconocimiento.

—Me la encontré ayer por el pasillo y vi que se dirigía a su oficina, eso es todo —mintió.

Fuyutsuki soltó simplemente un sonido de aprobación, pero Gendo pudo notar algo más en él. Su expresión había cambiado ligeramente. Ahora parecía algo más tenso.

Gendo no dijo nada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que su profesor estaba pensando, estaba seguro de que no era problema suyo. Sin embargo, tenía que preguntarle algo a Fuyutsuki.

—Oiga —dijo, su voz casi expresando timidez—. ¿Ha visto alguna vez a su padre?

Su profesor frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta.

—¿Su padre? —repitió— No, no lo conozco en persona. Pero sí que he oído hablar de él, si eso te sirve de algo.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha oído? —preguntó Gendo entonces.

Fuyutsuki no contestó inmediatamente. En su lugar, se quedó mirando al chico a los ojos durante un buen rato.

—¿No estarás intentando…?

—Profesor, por favor —lo interrumpió Gendo—. Si quiere que confíe en usted, usted va a tener que confiar en mí. Conteste a la pregunta.

Fuyutsuki continuó mirándolo sin atreverse a decir nada.

¿Estaba el chico intentando acercarse a Yui? Y, si era así ¿era solamente por su relación a SEELE, o estaba Gendo buscando algo más?

Si era tan frío con ella como lo era con él, Fuyutsuki podía descartar perfectamente la segunda opción. Rokubungi no parecía alguien interesado en una relación estable, sino más bien en llevarse a alguna chica a la cama de vez en cuando.

El profesor liberó la tensión acumulada en un profundo suspiro. Tal vez aquella fuera la oportunidad perfecta para dejar de ser tan sobreprotector y paternalista con su alumna. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera a él mismo le gustaba aquella actitud.

—Formando parte, como sabrás, de una organización del gobierno, tiene una cantidad de influencias altísima —dijo el profesor—. Por lo que he oído, siempre está pendiente de su hija, incluso pasando la mayor parte del tiempo alejado de ella. Se entera de todo lo que le pasa en la facultad. Lamento no poder serte de más ayuda.

—Eso servirá —concluyó Gendo—. Nos vemos, profesor.

Mientras su alumno abandonaba la barra, Fuyutsuki se giró bruscamente para agarrarlo por la manga de la chaqueta. Gendo se apartó automáticamente, librándose de su agarre casi de inmediato.

—Rokubungi —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Si vas a ir por ese camino, hazme un favor. Ten cuidado.

Gendo lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad. Aunque las palabras de su profesor parecían decirle que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía, él entendió algo totalmente distinto.

" _Ten cuidado con ella."_

Asintió y se giró para abandonar la cafetería, dejando a Fuyutsuki con su café. Para bien o para mal, Gendo Rokubungi estaba tramando algo.

—

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Gendo llegó a su apartamento. El chico vivía en un lugar barato y poco cómodo, un piso alquilado de cuatro habitaciones que no llegaba siquiera al tamaño de la cafetería de la facultad. Sin embargo, él estaba cómodo en su pequeño salón-cocina, y se sentaba todas las tardes en su modesto sofá, poniéndose los cascos y conectando su reproductor S-DAT para olvidarse de los problemas de la vida diaria.

Había tenido la opción de compartir piso con otros chicos de la universidad, pero había rechazado la oferta sin pensárselo dos veces. No le gustaba compartir su intimidad con otras personas, por lo que vivir con otras personas se le hacía desagradable. Más cuando aquellas personas eran totalmente incapaces de ver el mundo como él lo veía.

" _Todo se basa en el control"_ se decía Gendo. Desde su más tierna infancia, el joven había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo a partir de las conexiones de otras personas sin desarrollar él mismo esas conexiones.

Al pensar en el padre de Yui, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Había tenido algún que otro problema de mayor escala que una pelea de bar, pero todos habían acabado resolviéndose con el paso del tiempo. Aquello, sin embargo, era un obstáculo en su camino.

Se miró la mano vendada, poniendo la palma hacia arriba. Trató de cerrarla en un puño, pero las punzadas de dolor en los tendones de sus dedos se lo impidieron. En lugar de eso, se quedó abriendo y cerrando la palma de su mano repetidas veces, tratando de acostumbrarse al dolor.

Pero era inútil. Aunque el dolor del resto de su cuerpo era soportable, aquella mano continuaba doliéndole cada vez que movía los dedos o se apoyaba en algo con ella. Pensó en lo que diría su padre si estuviera vivo y pudiera verlo ahora. Para él, la fuerza y el poder eran los únicos valores importantes, y Gendo no poseía ninguno de ellos. Consideraba que el control sobre uno mismo y aquellos que lo rodeaban era mucho más importante que las cualidades físicas.

Sin control, no se podía conseguir nada. Sin control, uno era una marioneta, una vasija vacía que podía ser fácilmente manipulada por todos a su alrededor. Gendo siempre había sido capaz de manipular a los demás, y por eso sentía que el tema de Yui Ikari se le iba de las manos.

Porque era incapaz de controlarla. No se veía capaz de ver en ella los pequeños engranajes que funcionaban en la cabeza de todas las personas que había conocido en su vida.

Había algo en Yui que le hacía perder el control sobre sí mismo y sobre ella, y se negaba a admitir que se tratase de algo más allá de su propio interés. No quería caer en la misma trampa que muchos seres humanos, que terminaban sufriendo terribles miserias por el mero hecho de habar amado a alguien.

Y, sin embargo, también sentía una extraña sensación de calidez cuando la chica estaba a su alrededor. Hablaba con un tono tranquilo y dulce, como si lo tuviera todo bajo control en todo momento, y sus ojos le causaban a Gendo escalofríos cada vez que lo miraban fijamente. El desafío que suponía su mente era lo más atractivo de todo, no obstante, pues para Gendo era un misterio por descubrir.

Miró su teléfono móvil, que ahora reposaba sobre la pequeña mesita de madera en la que solía dejar sus bebidas, y la servilleta con el número de teléfono de Yui que yacía a su lado. No tardó en agarrar ambos.

Marcó con manos dudosas cada uno de los dígitos del número de la chica, todavía inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Era buena idea? ¿De verdad quería seguir adelante cuando estaba involucrándose emocionalmente en algo que podría acabar destrozándolo por dentro?

" _Al diablo"_ pensó mientras presionaba el botón de descolgar y se ponía el móvil en el oído.

Cuando oyó el sonido intermitente de la línea de móvil, supo que estaba cometiendo un error.

Sonó un pitido.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y, entonces, escuchó el sonido de un teléfono descolgándose.

—¿Hola? —dijo la familiar voz de Yui al otro lado de la línea, y Gendo pudo imaginarse su rostro al instante.

—Eh… hola, Yui —contestó con un carraspeo—. Soy yo.

La línea se quedó en silencio. Gendo se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Gendo —añadió el joven—. Gendo Rokubungi. Me diste tu número ayer.

—Ah, cierto —respondió ella riendo—. No es muy buena idea llamar a alguien que no sabe que eres tú y decir "hola, soy yo" ¿no crees?

Gendo no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero aquella chica lograba hacerle sentir como un idiota en situaciones en las que otras personas jamás lo conseguirían.

—Lo siento —dijo, recuperando la compostura—. Mira, quería hablarte acerca de eso de quedar el fin de semana. Estoy libre y me encantaría poder tomar un café o algo así.

—Pues dime tú un día —contestó ella.

—¿Te parece bien mañana? —preguntó Gendo— No tengo nada que hacer de todas formas.

Después de unos instantes, la voz de Yui volvió a escucharse.

—Yo tampoco —dijo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Gendo se lo pensó un momento, pero no tardó en llegar a la conclusión que más tiempo para conversar le daba.

—¿Tomamos un café después de comer? —preguntó, queriendo alejarse de la idea de consumir alcohol por el momento— Hay uno en frente del campus que tiene unas vistas interesantes.

—Ah sí, ya sé cuál dices —contestó ella—. Pero ese no me llama mucho, para serte sincera. Prefiero alejarme todo lo posible del campus durante el fin de semana. Así evito que se me acumule el estrés ¿sabes?

—Ya —dijo simplemente Gendo—. ¿Se te ocurre un lugar mejor, entonces?

—Tengo una idea —respondió Yui—. ¿Por qué no vas a esperarme a la puerta de mi edificio sobre las cuatro? Cuando baje podemos dar un paseo y ya decidiremos a dónde queremos ir.

Gendo sonrió. Aquello le daba incluso más tiempo para hablar con ella. Estaba jugando bien sus cartas.

—Vale, perfecto —dijo—. Espera que coja algo para escribir tu dirección…

Sin embargo, mientras estaba fingiendo recoger papel y bolígrafo, Yui dijo algo totalmente inesperado.

—Oh, ambos sabemos que eso no será necesario. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabes dónde vivo.

Gendo se quedó petrificado de nuevo.

Lo _sabía_.

—Esto… —balbuceó— Yui… yo…

Escuchó como la chica se reía. No era una risa sarcástica o incluso malvada, sino algo mucho más natural. La reacción de Gendo le había hecho genuina gracia.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces —dijo, ignorando por completo los balbuceos del chico o la ausencia de una explicación—. Buenas noches, Gendo.

Acto seguido, colgó. Gendo se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras escuchaba de nuevo el sonido de la línea telefónica.

—Buenas… noches… —masculló, aun sabiendo que nadie podía oírle. Tardó unos instantes en bajar el teléfono y colgarlo finalmente.

Derrotado, se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó contemplando el techo en silencio. Le recomendaba a un profesor, sabía que había estado buscando información sobre ella… estaba seguro de que había algo que esa chica le estaba ocultando.

Y aquello no solo lo aterrorizaba, sino que también le resultaba enormemente atractivo. Una persona que actuaba de forma misteriosa o incoherente era para Gendo un desafío mental, un puzle esperando a ser resuelto. SEELE había pasado, sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, a un segundo plano. El misterio que escondían los ojos verdes de Yui Ikari era algo mucho más atrayente para Gendo en aquel momento.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Yui Ikari? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras contemplaba el triste y simple techo del salón. Un techo que habitualmente le parecía familiar y acogedor, pero que esta tarde le resultaba totalmente ajeno.

Como si algo hubiera cambiado, sin él saber si aquello era bueno o malo.

Se sentía mal cuando su impertérrita máscara de hierro, lo único que le aseguraba la supervivencia en el campus, fallaba.

Se quedó dormido allí mismo, en el sofá.

—

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Kyoko mientras ordenaba una pila de papeles.

Yui se quedó mirando el móvil sin responder.

—Eh —su compañera le pasó una mano por delante de la cara, sonriendo divertida— ¡Tierra llamado a Yui! ¿Estás ahí?

La chica no pudo evitar reír ante las monerías de su amiga. Finalmente, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio y volvió a ponerse a trabajar.

—No… no puedo contártelo, Kyoko —respondió—. No de momento, al menos.

—Oh, ya veo —la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada pícara—. _Ese_ tipo de cosas ¿no?

Yui puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya estamos —soltó al recibir un potente codazo de parte de su amiga—. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en conseguirme pareja?

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de pareja? —preguntó Kyoko encogiéndose de hombros— Yo solo digo que no estás disfrutando todo lo que deberías de la experiencia universitaria.

—No vengo aquí a acostarme con gente, Kyoko —respondió Yui, frotándose la zona del brazo que había recibido el codazo de su amiga.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo ella, levantando los brazos y dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del laboratorio—. Ya me contarás que tal es en la cama.

Yui soltó un gruñido de frustración al notar que su amiga conseguía hacer que se ruborizase una vez más.

—

 _Lay it, lay it down, let me see your hand_

 _Show me what you got_

 _You're always talking, but you're not playing_

 _It doesn't match your face_

—Chaos Chaos, _Do You Feel It?_


	5. Capítulo 4: Ojos Verdes

**Capítulo: 4**

 _ **OJOS VERDES**_

Por fuera, Gendo parecía perfectamente tranquilo mientras presionaba el botón del interfono del piso en el que vivía Yui. Mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, como de costumbre, y se guardaba la mano vendada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Por dentro, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, lejos de la universidad, SEELE, Yui y su padre. Tenía miedo de haberse metido en la boca del lobo, pues tenía un pálpito acerca de cómo trataba aquella organización a los que se atrevían a meterse en su camino. Al fin y al cabo, era una organización secreta del gobierno.

Pero, a pesar de todo, seguía allí.

Ni siquiera él sabía por qué. Yui era consciente de lo que había hecho. Sabía que había estado hurgando en los archivos de personal de SEELE para descubrir cosas sobre ella y tenía todos los motivos del mundo para librarse de él allí mismo. Se imaginaba que, cuando la puerta se abriera, aparecería un matón trajeado de dos metros, con cara de simio y gafas de sol, contratado por su padre con el único propósito de eliminarlo del mapa.

Tampoco era como si nadie lo fuera a echar en falta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la voz de Yui desde el interfono.

Gendo sintió un escalofrío. Las ganas de echar a correr eran ahora casi incontrolables, pero estaba decidido a seguir hasta el final.

Gendo Rokubungi no se echaba atrás. Cerró la mano en un puño con determinación.

—S-soy yo… —dijo. Recordando su conversación telefónica, añadió—. Gendo. Gendo Rokubungi.

—Vale —respondió ella, su tono totalmente indescifrable—. Bajo en seguida.

Gendo comenzó a juguetear con los dedos de la mano izquierda. Volvió a analizar los hechos.

Primero, aquella chica que no lo conocía _de nada_ movía los hilos para conseguirle un asesor de estudios. Después, la misma chica admitía saber no solo el motivo por el que se le había acercado en un primer momento, si no también todo lo que había hecho para localizarla. No le cuadraba en lo absoluto, pero la conclusión que podía sacar de aquello era rotunda:

" _Estoy muerto"_.

En el mejor de los casos, la chica solo querría chantajearlo. Gendo no quería pensar en qué le pasaría _después_ del chantaje.

Su respiración se congeló y los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron cuando vio el picaporte comenzando a moverse. Se mordió un labio hasta hacerse sangre.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, no había matones a sueldo.

No había hombres trajeados.

Solo estaba Yui.

La chica se había puesto un vestido azul cian y una chaqueta vaquera de un azul todavía más claro, y llevaba en los pies unas sandalias a juego. A Gendo se le hacía raro verla sin su habitual bata blanca, que no se quitaba en ningún momento durante su tiempo en la universidad.

Se quedó mirándola sorprendido, como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a desenfundar una pistola y volarle los sesos, o el matón simiesco que su mente había creado fuera a aparecer tras ella para pegarle una paliza.

Nada de eso ocurrió. En su lugar, Yui arqueó una ceja y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

" _¿Me está tomando el pelo?"_ pensó Gendo mientras carraspeaba y recuperaba su inexpresiva máscara.

—Sí —contestó simplemente—. ¿Y tú?

Ella asintió. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

—Bueno —dijo Yui al cabo de unos instantes—, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Hay… un café bastante tranquilo a dos manzanas de aquí —respondió Gendo, recordando el local en el que había tenido su primer encuentro con Fuyutsuki—. Se está bien.

—Pues vamos allí —contestó Yui alegremente, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros.

La chica pasó por delante de Gendo y comenzó a andar por la calle. Él no tardó en seguirla, asegurándose de guardar una distancia discreta entre ambos.

Sentía de nuevo aquella sensación de apego hacia Yui, aquella maravillosa caja de misterios humana, pero no se atrevía a acercarse más. Ignoraba qué era lo que estaba pensando ella en aquel momento. Y si a algo no estaba acostumbrado Gendo Rokubungi era a desconocer cómo se movían los engranajes cerebrales de las personas de su entorno.

No, no era tan solo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Le causaba _pánico_.

Veía a Yui Ikari andar a su lado y era totalmente incapaz de colocarla en una categoría. Si iba a chantajearlo una vez llegaran al café, lo estaba ocultando muy bien. Su lenguaje corporal era totalmente natural y relajado, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que Gendo sabía.

Gendo no pudo aguantarlo más y habló.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con un tono un tanto agresivo.

Yui se detuvo para mirarlo. No contestó.

—Por favor, Ikari —continuó Gendo—. Sabes lo que he hecho. Sabes lo que quiero hacer. ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir y acabas con esto lo más rápido posible?

De forma inesperada, Yui cruzó la distancia que los separaba y puso su dedo índice a apenas centímetros de los labios de Gendo, indicándole que dejara de hablar. Le sonrió casi pícaramente.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo—. Deja de comerte la cabeza ¿vale?

Esta vez, Gendo, que no pudo evitar encogerse ante el súbito acercamiento de la chica, consiguió mantener su máscara entera. Asintió con lentitud.

—Bien —dijo Yui, retirando el brazo de delante de la cara del chico—. Al fin y al cabo, necesito que tengas tus cinco sentidos puestos en ofrecerme una buena primera cita…

Gendo evitó que su inexpresividad se transformara en una mueca de asombro.

—¿Cita? —preguntó con incredulidad.

En lugar de contestar, Yui simplemente le sonrió de nuevo. Empezó a andar de nuevo, aparentemente sin preocuparse de si Gendo la seguía o no.

El joven no tardó en alcanzarla.

—

Como la última vez, la cafetería estaba bastante vacía, con tan solo un hombre en la barra y dos mujeres en una de las mesas. Por preferencia de Yui, se sentaron al lado de una de las ventanas, en la esquina más alejada de la puerta.

" _Al menos tendré una ruta de escape"_ bromeó para sí mismo Gendo al mirar por la ventana. ¿De verdad bromeaba? No estaba seguro.

Después de hacer su pedido, Yui cruzó las manos y las apoyó sobre la mesa. Gendo se mantuvo en su posición habitual, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora.

—Bueno —dijo Yui— ¿Qué tal con sensei?

—Es buen asesor —respondió Gendo—. Hemos estado repasando todo el temario para buscar algo sobre lo que hacer mi tesis.

—Vaya ¿y ya tienes alguna idea? —preguntó Yui.

—Ninguna que merezca la pena —respondió Gendo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es difícil encontrar un tema, créeme —dijo Yui—. Cuando te paras a pensarlo, la metafísica se compagina tanto con la filosofía que resulta bastante fácil desarrollar una idea original si tienes la suficiente capacidad.

—Oh ¿y crees que la tengo? —la picó Gendo.

Una vez superado el miedo inicial, el joven estaba dispuesto a sonsacarle a Yui sus secretos, de una forma u otra.

" _¿Quieres bailar, Ikari?"_ se preguntó, sonriendo para sus adentros. _"Pues bailemos"_.

—Puede —Yui se cruzó de brazos—. Desde luego, tu fama en la facultad no te da muchos puntos en ese aspecto. Y lo mismo puedo decir de tus notas.

Una media sonrisa, tan característica como chulesca, se dibujó en el rostro de Gendo.

—Sí, supongo que no tengo una buena reputación —comentó.

—Solo porque no quieres tenerla—soltó Yui.

Gendo arqueó ligeramente las cejas.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —gruñó.

—Quiere decir que no eres la clase de persona que todo el mundo –incluso me atrevería a decir que tú mismo a veces– cree que eres. No sé quién eres realmente ni por qué te pasas el día actuando, pero sé quién _no_ eres.

Gendo no se inmutó ante la afirmación. Poco a poco, su mente se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Yui y comenzaba a asimilar su extraña naturaleza. Veía a la chica como un atractivo puzle dispuesto a ser resuelto, como si fuera un ente alienígeno, un ser cuyos patrones de pensamiento iban más allá de la comprensión humana. Hermoso, sí, pero también increíblemente peligroso.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso? —contraatacó Gendo.

—No _pienso_ eso —respondió Yui, casi ofendida—. Lo _sé_. Tratas de esconderte detrás de un comportamiento de macarra arquetípico, pero… conmigo no funciona. Puede que seas capaz de engañar al resto del mundo, pero yo no me trago la interpretación, Gendo Rokubungi. Sé que hay alguien ahí debajo. Lo que no sé es por qué ese alguien siente tanto afán por esconderse.

Gendo dio un sorbo a su café. No iba a darle el placer de responder.

—¿Por qué te atraigo? —preguntó de repente la chica, juntando las manos y apoyando la quijada sobre ellas. La sonrisa pícara había vuelto a su rostro.

—No me atraes —mintió Gendo. Al menos esta vez no se había ruborizado.

—Sí lo hago —Yui parecía estar disfrutando enormemente aquella conversación.

Gendo le dedicó una mirada asesina a la chica. Ésta alzó las manos y volvió a hablar:

—Vale, no te atraigo. Entonces, dime ¿por qué has aceptado verme hoy? Quiero decir, soy la hija de un pez gordo de SEELE. Y tú _sabes_ que yo _sé_ lo que has estado haciendo en los archivos privados de la organización. ¿Qué clase de loco se citaría con una persona que conoce toda la actividad ilegal que ha realizado?

Gendo no quería admitir que lo había calado. Por lo tanto, decidió contraatacar con un argumento _ad hominem_. Sabía, por pura experiencia, lo fácil que era manipular una discusión si se sabían usar bien aquella clase de recursos.

—¿Por qué te atraigo yo a ti?

—Oh ¿y quién ha dicho que tú me atraigas? —respondió Yui con un tono socarrón que pegaba poco con su personalidad.

—Bueno, has aceptado la cita aun sabiendo todo eso. Eso ya dice algo sobre ti.

—Eso no quiere decir que me atraigas. Podría haber un matón esperando a la vuelta de la esquina para romperte los dientes por hurgar en asuntos que no te pertenecen. Todo esto podría ser una trampa preparada precisamente para que te sintieras seguro.

Por el tono que la chica estaba usando, Gendo dudaba que aquel fuera el caso, pero permaneció a la defensiva.

—No lo es —afirmó.

—Oh, eso es lo que dices tú —replicó Yui—. Pero ¿qué harías si lo fuera?

—No lo es —repitió Gendo, poniendo algo más de énfasis en las palabras.

Yui resopló con fuerza de forma deliberada.

—Qué poco divertido eres, Gendo —dijo—. ¿No puedes ponerte en el hipotético caso de que esto fuera una trampa y decirme qué harías?

Gendo suspiró. Aquella conversación, comprendió, no iba a llegar a ninguna parte a menos que él se abriera un poco.

Solo un poco.

—Probablemente intentaría convencerte de que me dejaras marchar —respondió—, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sabes sobre mí eso sería inútil ¿verdad?

Yui asintió. Una sonrisa se había dibujado de nuevo en su rostro.

—He convencido a mi padre de que me deje ocuparme de ti por mí misma —dijo.

Gendo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar la expresión "ocuparme de ti".

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —la pregunta escapó de los labios de Gendo.

Yui no puedo evitar reír ante la pregunta de su cita. De nuevo, aquella era una risa inocente y genuina, sin ningún tipo de maldad en ella.

Y aquello, pensó Gendo, era precisamente lo que la hacía tan terrorífica.

—Oh, mi padre no hará nada mientras piense que te tengo controlado —empezó la chica, inclinándose hacia delante para hablarle de forma más íntima—. Si sospecha siquiera que no te tengo agarrado por el cuello, mandará a un número indeterminado de tipos con mala pinta a darte una lección.

—¿Controlado? —repitió Gendo, casi temiendo la respuesta de la chica.

—Controlado —afirmó ella. Acto seguido, agarró con suavidad la mano herida del joven antes de que pudiera volver a meterla en el bolsillo. Gendo dejó que los dedos de Yui se entrelazaran con los suyos mientras la sensación de agobio que le suponía aquella situación se volvía más soportable.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo surrealista de la situación. En apenas tres días, había caído en una trampa tan inesperada como absurda.

¿Se sentía atraído hacia Yui? Un poco. Bastante, a decir verdad. Mucho. Había intentado que aquellos sentimientos quedaran atrás cuando todavía pensaba que podía manipularla, pero ahora que era consciente de que, irónicamente, el manipulado había sido él, no sabía qué hacer.

—Estás diciendo… —comenzó a decir, juntando y separando los dedos índice y anular— que tú y yo vamos a…

Yui puso los ojos en blanco. Separó su mano de la de Gendo y se recolocó el pelo de la frente.

—¡Hombres! ¿Crees que habría hecho tantas filigranas solo para echar un polvo? —preguntó—. Gendo, si necesito a alguien en mi cama, no tengo más que salir de fiesta y aprovecharme de alguno de los chicos que persiguen tus mismas intenciones. Como has podido comprobar, es bastante fácil haceros pensar que sois vosotros los que me estáis manipulando a mí.

Gendo soltó un silbido para sus adentros. La chica tenía carácter. No podía creer que hubiese cometido la ingenuidad de caer en su trampa.

Tal vez era por eso que le atraía de una forma que él mismo creía imposible. Por fuera, Yui Ikari parecía una chica simple, trabajadora y buena, pero aquello solo era una fachada que ocultaba su auténtica personalidad pícara y manipuladora. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta.

Definitivamente era aquello. Cada vez que la chica posaba sus ojos verdes y brillantes sobre él, Gendo no podía evitar verse reflejado en ellos.

—¿Por qué yo soy diferente entonces? —preguntó.

—Eso es algo que todavía no te voy a dejar saber con tanta facilidad —respondió Yui, tocándole la punta de la nariz con su índice—. Si te portas bien, a lo mejor te lo cuento en nuestra segunda cita.

Gendo se revolvió en su asiento, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Yui— ¡Una reacción! Vaya, parece que eres un ser humano después de todo. Empezaba a pensar que me había citado con un extraterrestre, si te digo la verdad.

El chico sonrió. Por muy extraña que fuera su situación, Yui Ikari seguía siendo una persona interesante.

—Tu padre confía mucho en ti si has conseguido convencerlo de que me dejara en paz —dijo.

—Bueno, soy la única persona en la que puede confiar realmente —respondió Yui—. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y SEELE no es precisamente una organización en la que todo sean abrazos y alegría.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Gendo se terminó el café de un sorbo—. ¿Qué hace SEELE, de todas formas?

Yui miró por la ventana y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—No va a ser tan fácil, Rokubungi —dijo en un tono un tanto abstraído, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa—. Si de verdad quieres saber cosas sobre SEELE, vas a tener que encontrar una forma más sutil de sonsacármelas.

Gendo frunció el ceño de nuevo. Aquella última frase quería decir que estaba utilizando la información sobre SEELE como una especie de incentivo, como si él fuera un caballo al que hacen correr ofreciéndole una zanahoria.

Y, aun sabiendo esto, Yui no dejaba de resultarle atractiva. Su mera presencia lo desarmaba completamente por dentro, dejando solo su máscara de falsa neutralidad para defenderse. En el fondo, sin embargo, se sentía…

—Bueno, parece que hemos terminado aquí —dijo, mirando las tazas vacías sobre la mesa—. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

—

Los dos jóvenes caminaban ahora por un parque cercano al café que habían dejado atrás. Yui había cogido a Gendo de ganchete, cosa que a este último no le solía hacer demasiada gracia. Apenas habían vuelto a hablar, pero el chico todavía podía sentir el magnetismo. El "control" que Yui había mencionado se hacía físico en aquel contacto.

Ignoraba si la atracción era recíproca. El extraño comportamiento de Yui hacía difícil discernir si tan solo lo estaba usando para algo o realmente tenía algún deseo de mantener una relación con él. Las mentes humanas acostumbraban a poseer patrones fijos, siempre regidas por las mismas normas, pero la de Yui parecía ser totalmente arbitraria.

Y el contacto físico… Gendo no soportaba que las personas se tomaran ese tipo libertades con él, pero en aquella ocasión estaba dejándolo pasar, al principio involuntariamente y luego de forma consciente.

Estar cerca de aquel misterio con patas le causaba una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad. El olor de su perfume, su delicada y elegante forma de caminar, su sonrisa de niña pequeña. Se sentía…

" _Maldita sea, Gendo"_ pensó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —repitió la pregunta que había hecho en el café, esta vez con un tono considerablemente más suave. Quería saber en qué se iba a convertir su vida durante los próximos días.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto eso? —preguntó a su vez Yui— ¿No puedes simplemente disfrutar de mi compañía?

—Sé que quieres algo de mí —afirmó Gendo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Gendo titubeó durante unos instantes.

—Simplemente me pongo en tu lugar y me doy cuenta de que, si yo fuera tú, estaría haciendo todo eso a cambio de algo.

—No sería la primera vez que te sorprendo —replicó Yui—. A lo mejor simplemente estoy haciendo esto para pasar un buen rato.

—Tú misma lo has dicho —continuó Gendo—. No haces esto por mera diversión. Es obvio que quieres algo de mí. No me equivocaba contigo la primera vez que nos vimos, después de todo…

—¿Y qué más te da? —preguntó Yui en un tono infantil— Vas a tener que hacer lo que yo te diga de todas formas. Saberlo no te resultará menos doloroso…

Gendo suspiró. Como ella decía, no tenía otro remedio. Él se lo había buscado.

—De acuerdo, morderé el anzuelo —dijo.

—Chico listo —respondió Yui—. Tampoco es que tuvieras muchas más opciones, pero bueno.

Silencio. Gendo ni siquiera sabía qué contestar a aquello. No hizo falta, de todas formas, ya que su cita volvió a hablar.

—Ha estado bien —dijo—. Me ha gustado nuestra pequeña cita.

—No hemos hablado de nada relevante —contestó Gendo, exponiendo lo obvio—. Solo has conseguido meterme el miedo en el cuerpo.

—Oh, he conseguido mucho más que eso —respondió la chica enigmáticamente—. Me refería más bien al hecho de que has aparecido. No me has decepcionado, Gendo Rokubungi.

Gendo la miró de reojo, todavía sin atreverse a mantener contacto visual con ella.

—Estás loca —dijo simplemente.

Yui rió, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gendo, como si el chico fuera un perro al que había que acariciar para que se tranquilizase.

De nuevo, Gendo no sintió la necesidad de apartarse. Estaba cómodo, tranquilo. Le gustaba que se apoyase así en él, y no le importó seguir caminando en aquella posición.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la chica lo había llevado de vuelta a su apartamento. Se separaron en cuanto estuvieron en frente del edificio.

—Bueno —dijo ella—, ha sido entretenido, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos otra vez?

Gendo se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes, aun tratando de discernir el misterio que se ocultaba detrás de aquellos ojos verdes.

—Cuando tú prefieras —dijo. Le daba pereza pensar una fecha—. Cuando se te ocurra un día puedes venir a avisarme al departamento de metafísica. Sabes a qué horas tengo clase con Fuyutsuki ¿verdad?

La chica asintió. Luego, en un gesto inesperado, se acercó a Gendo una última vez, extendió el brazo y pasó una mano por su mejilla con delicadeza.

Gendo se preguntó como un gesto tan simple e infantil como aquel podía haber causado semejante torrente de sentimientos en su cuerpo. Una vez más, su expresión exterior se mantuvo, pero aquellas sensaciones, enterradas en lo más profundo de su alma, luchaban por salir. Se sentía…

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta —confesó Yui entonces—, sí que me atraes. No tendría planes para ti si no fuera así. Así que procura ser un poco más abierto conmigo la próxima vez ¿vale?

Gendo asintió de forma puramente mecánica.

Yui Ikari se despidió con la mano, entró en su edificio y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando al joven allí de pie, acariciándose la mejilla con el ceño fruncido.

En aquel momento, Gendo Rokubungi tenía mariposas en el estómago por primera vez desde que podía recordarlo. No sabía en dónde se estaba metiendo, pero se sentía…

Se sentía feliz.

—

 _The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find_

 _And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind_

 _Because I came here with a load_

 _And it feels so much lighter since I met you_

—Coldplay, _Green Eyes_


End file.
